


The Power of Red

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-11
Updated: 2009-09-11
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Severus seduces Harry, and is seduced in return. Based on a story by Dementordelta,Seeing Red.





	The Power of Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dementordelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dementordelta/gifts).



> Originally Published at: 2009-09-11 and deleted without permission. 
> 
> **A/N:** Written for Dementordelta's birthday, so I commissioned an artist to create art for the story. Said artist decided to delete it, and I am reposting it since the story wasn't hers to delete, and the art was commissioned. 
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Power of Red

~

_He’s truly glorious_ , Severus thought, not for the first time. He’d known his first taste of Potter, of _Harry_ , would be addicting, but he’d underestimated how _very_ tempting he would be.

Severus wanted to show him his heritage, truly welcome him into the wizarding world, and yet, kneeling before Harry, all he could think of was how desperately he wanted to sink into him, surround himself with Harry’s warmth and power. His hands shook as he smoothed the stockings up Harry’s legs.

Harry knew it, too, knew his power. Severus could see it in his eyes. With very little effort, Harry could overcome Severus’ will so that they would stay in the tent for days, never emerging, missing the chance for a powerful blessing from the old gods for their union.

Severus saw the moment Harry decided not to use his newfound power, to trust that Severus’ way was best. Licking his lips, Harry lay back, body and expression exposed, and, turning bright red, he smiled. Severus smiled back. Perhaps this would turn out all right. Luck and lust had got them this far, but in the end, it was Severus’ careful planning that would get them their perfect future.

~

* * *

  



End file.
